DELTORA QUEST: The Musical
by Scriptique
Summary: The Musical Version of DQ III In my imagination . *Finished!*
1. Prologue: Theme from Love Story

-*ok peoples. Just a short interruption. Whenever you see -*- it means that the next few lines are  
a song. right, on with the show-*  
  
  
-*-  
Where do I begin ?   
To tell the story of how great a love can be,   
The sweet love story that is older than the sea,   
The simple truth about the love she brings to him,   
Where do I start ?  
-*-  
  
And so, 2 years after when Lief, Barda and Jasmine freed the Deltorans at the Shadowlands (now Pirra),   
King Lief swore never again to shed blood.  
  
News of this spread throughout Deltora, and the citizens were proud of their king.  
  
But the Shadowlord, who was stipped off his minions and land, had taken refuge at the sea. All alone, and   
for now, but not powerless. He too had heard of this news, and had great joy besides his envy. He planned  
to take revenge and plotted a plan to take Deltora and Pirra.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Palace in Del, everyone was excited. Rumour had it that Lief had chosen his bride, and   
it wasn't a Toran lady. They were saying of a warrior-like girl who was a "guardian" with black hair and  
great powers.   
  
It was so because they have heard tell that Lief had spent many a time with this girl.  
  
And so the news spread throughout the city, and indeed through Deltora.  
  
And the Shadowlord had sent his first sorcery to the land...   
  
Now read on... 


	2. Rumours: Have you heard?

OLD WOMAN: Deltora is gloomy!  
  
YOUNG WOMAN: Deltora is bleak!  
  
FARMER: My underwear got frozen standing here all week!  
  
CRIMINALS: Oh, since after the independence our lives have been so gray!  
  
PEOPLE IN THE MARKETS: Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!  
  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Deltora?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Though King Lief's friends did hear a word,  
Of his beloved bride!  
The warrior-like lady!  
  
FRIGHTENED MAN  
  
But please do not repeat!  
  
PEOPLE IN THE PALACE: It's a rumor,  
A GOSSIP,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumour  
That's part of our history.  
  
COOKS: They say his royal mama Sharn  
Will give a wedding FEAST!  
  
MAIDS: To the girl whom her son is going to marry!  
  
ACROBATS AND CLOWNS: SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Deltora?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Deltora!  
Have you heard  
  
A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER: Comrade, what do you suppose?  
  
ALL: A princess or a warrior...  
  
WINDOW WASHER: Who knows? SSH!  
  
==========================================================  
That song (c) Anastasia Dreamworks   
Characters (c) Emily Rodda  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT THE STORYLINE SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!! 


	3. Jasmine's feelings: I won't say I'm in ...

Lief was walking along the palace corridors. He indeed had heard of this "rumour". As he passed  
working servants, he earned smiles, whispers, or stares.  
  
And he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he knew who this "warrior-like guardian" is. And yes, he  
had spent some time with her. But the wedding wasn't true. Why, he loves entirely someone else!  
  
As he rounded a corner, he saw Jasmine looking at a portrait. He approached her.  
  
Lief: What are you doing?  
  
Jasmine: What do you think am I doing!?  
  
Lief: Oh, not in your best mood. I see. Well, see you around.  
  
Lief was no fool. He knew that the reason Jasmine was snapping at him was because she was   
jealous. Yet he didn't bother to correct her. This was what Barda said. This was their plan.  
  
  
Meanwhile, when Jasmine saw that Lief was out of sight and earshot, she hissed to Filli and Kree.  
  
Jasmine: Be quiet!  
  
Filli: Just admit it to him  
  
Jasmine: Admit what?  
  
Kree: That you love him!  
  
Jasmine: Why should I do that?  
  
  
-*-  
Filli: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Jasmine, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
  
Jasmine: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
Filli and Kree: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
  
Jasmine: It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
  
Kree: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Jasmine, we're not buying  
Girl, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
  
Jasmine: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
Filli and Kree: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
  
Jasmine: This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
  
Filli and Kree: Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
  
Jasmine: Oh At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
-*-  
==========================================================  
That song (c) Hercules Disney   
Characters (c) Emily Rodda  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT THE STORYLINE SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING!! 


	4. Bad News: no song here

Meanwhie, Doom was at the library when one man burst into the quiet library and panted towards him.  
  
Doom: Haspa, what..?  
  
Haspa: Doom, sir. Reporting an important news! Our stronghold at the west had received warning that  
the Shadowlord had poisoned the waters in the sea...  
  
Doom: What do you mean? The Shadowlord cannot do his sorcery in here while the royal bloodline flows!  
  
Haspa: Exactly, sir! He had poisoned it in a way that it is unfit for drinking. And what I mean about  
this, sir, is that whoever touches the waters in the sea, that person would become a servant of the   
Shadowlord!  
  
Doom: How many are affected?  
  
Haspa: More or less 50 people, and most probably counting as we speak!! The affected ones are mostly  
children, and they are under restraint, for even their age the waters had made them strong! And since  
the current is moving against the poisoned waters, somehow it makes it's way further inland. But it   
may take some time before it reaches even the Mountain.  
  
Doom: Send word of this to as much of my officials as you can. I will alert the king.  
  
  
  
That evening there was an emergency meeting in the palace.   
  
When Jasmine entered the room, she saw everyone seated. She saw Barda sitting with the palace guards, and  
Doom beside Lief, who was at the front. And beside Lief was a hooded figure. Where shall she sit?  
  
And then she saw that Marilen and Ranesh were beckoning her to sit beside them, and she decided to take the  
offer. The meeting started as soon as everyone was quiet.  
  
Doom: The Shadowlord has struck again!  
  
Loud exclamations filled the room. Another man (called Haspa) stood up and spoke of his news. Then, when   
everyone was quiet, Lief stood up.  
  
Lief: I have known this would happen even before tonight. And all these time I have been discussing what to   
do best with help from Mesmeralde.  
  
Unable to keep silence any longer, Jasmine stood up.  
  
Jasmine: How did you of this? Surely, the opal couldn't have told you. And who is this Mesmeralde?  
  
Doom: Jasmine, guard your tongue! Of course the opal could offer glimpses of the future...  
  
Lief: No! It is not the opal who had given me this news long before this happened. It is Mesmeralde. She is   
the one who told me!  
  
With that the hooded figure stood up and faced everone.   
  
Mesmeralde: I am Mesmeralde, a Guardian and Keeper of Time.  
  
She lowered her hood for everyone to see her face. And what Jasmine saw caught her breath.  
  
Surely this was the woman Lief was to marry! She herself spoke of being a "Guardian". Her clothes were of war  
style. And yet she doesn't look like a warrior with her straight black hair and blue eyes, pale skin and red  
lips!  
  
She held out her hand, and a staff appeared. She took it and faced everyone.  
  
Mesmeralde: I know what has come, and what is to come. I have the power of a Time Guardian, and I could stop   
or turn back time if I wish. I was the one who told Lief about this, and what is to be done now. 


	5. The Plan: no song here

Mesmeralde: Lief must choose 7 leaders to be captain of 7 groups. The first five groups are to protect  
the main cities: Del, Tora, Rithmere, the Mountain, and Raladin. These main cities are the first ones  
that the Shadowlord would hit. The other two groups would be bigger, one would guard the western coast   
and the other the southern coast. This way when the Shadowlord attacks, we would have the first line of  
defence ready.  
  
Jasmine: But how do we know that you are not a Shadowlord servant?  
  
Mesmeralde: Because I'm a Guardian!  
  
Jasmine: All of the beasts that once kept the stolen gems were called gueardians!  
  
Mesmeralde: Think what you want, then. But I'll tell you what happens if you do not follow my plan. The  
poison would reach Del without anyone knowing it. Everyone in Deltora would drink it. Even Doom, Barda,  
you, and indeed Lief. Not knowing that the waters are slowly turning you into an evil being. One day the   
Shadowlord came and re-claimed this land. And the Lief there destroyed the belt with his own hands. When the  
Shadowlord first claimed this land everyone was forced to obey his will. But when the people drank the waters  
he didn't have to force them. All was lost, nothing could be done. Is this what you want to happen?  
  
Jasmine was taken entirely by suprise. So this would be the future. Of course she didn't want it to happen.  
  
Lief coughed.  
  
Lief: I have already made my decision, Jasmine. The captains that would lead the first 5 groups would be:  
  
Lief called their names. Raion, Falcon, Quander, Harsef, and Galleon, all recommended by Doom.  
  
Lief: The other 2 groups would get 2 captains, since they would be bigger. The groups moving to the southern   
coast would be Barda and Doom. The captains of the western groups would be Mesmeralde and me.  
  
Jasmine: What about me, Lief?!?  
  
Lief knew that to reject Jasmine in something like this would also mean waging war to her. So he said:  
  
Lief: You can be leader with our group. That way the army would be easier to handle.  
  
Later on that night the groups set out for their designated posts. 


	6. Move on: Tell him

This would be the first time that Jasmine and Lief would travel without Barda. And indeed the first  
time with Mesmeralde. But as the days went on on their journey to the west, Jasmine finally felt at  
ease and is not filled with jealousy on Mesmeralde. In fact, she had grown to a liking with her, and  
they became fast friends.  
  
One night, as they camped upon the little oasis where the Kins breed for winter, Lief asked Mesmeralde  
about Jasmine. And in another area, Jasmine consulted Filli on Lief.  
  
Lief to Mesmeralde: I'm not sure Barda and my plan is working on Jasmine.  
  
Mesmeralde: To be honest with you, it is.  
  
Lief to Mesmeralde: Then why is she the same person. I mean, when she thought that I was to marry Marilen, she went  
cold to me. But now, even if I know she thinks that I'll marry you, she's still as nice as... well, her  
old self.  
  
Jasmine to Filli: Then why is he acting so weird? As if he's gloating that he's getting married?  
  
Filli to Jasmine: Then if you are filled with doubt, why not tell him how you feel?  
  
Mesmeralde to Lief: Then if you are filled with doubt, why not tell her how you feel?  
  
Lief and Jasmine: Now? But...  
  
-*-  
Lief: I'm so scared, so afraid to show I care.  
Will she think me weak, if I tremble when I speak.  
  
Jasmine: What if there's another one he's thinking of. Maybe he's in love.  
I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel. I don't know what to do.  
  
Mesmeralde and Filli: I've been there. With my heart out in my hand.  
But what you must understand, You can't let the chance, to love (him/her) pass you by....  
  
Filli: Tell him! Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him.  
  
Mesmeralde: And whisper... tender words so soft and sweet.  
  
Jasmine: I'll hold him close to feel his heartbeat...  
  
Lief: Love will be the gift, I'll give myself.  
  
Jasmine and Lief: Love is light that surely glows,  
In the hearts of those who know.  
It's a steady flame that grows-----  
Feed the fire with all the passion we can show  
Tonight love will assume it's place  
This memory time cannot erase.  
  
Mesmeralde and Filli: Your faith will lead love where it has to go----  
  
Filli: Tell him! Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him.  
  
Mesmeralde: And whisper... tender words so soft and sweet.  
  
Jasmine: I'll hold him close to feel his heartbeat...  
  
Lief: Love will be the gift, I'll give myself.  
  
Mesmeralde and Filli: oooh Never let (him/her) go.  
-*-  
  
==========================================================  
(c)That song Lyrics and music by Linda Thompson, D. Foster, W. Afanasieff  
(c) Sung by Celing Dion & Barbra Streisand  
Characters (c) Emily Rodda 


	7. Lief's Mistake: Colors of the Wind

As Lief approached Jasmine silently, he heard her speaking to Filli. He couldn't hear what they were  
saying, for she was speaking in hushed whispers.  
  
Lief: Uh... Jasmine?  
  
Jasmine suddenly stood up by suprise, reaching for her dagger. Then when she saw him, she relaxed and  
sheathed the weapon.  
  
Jasmine: I do not know how you crept behind me without making a noise.  
  
Lief: Yes, first time in history, I suspect?  
  
Jasmine laughed.  
  
Lief: I want to talk to you about... something.  
  
Jasmine: Well?  
  
Lief hesitated. Then said:  
  
Lief; I was just curious on how... how you could hear people from a distance. Or how you could speak  
to trees, and how you could feel the presence of... well... danger I guess.  
  
He felt a small kick in his heels. When he turned around, no-one was there. He suspected that Mesmeralde  
followed him in invisibility.  
  
Jasmine sighed. Then she tried to explain her answer.  
  
-*-  
Jasmine: You thought I was an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...  
  
You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  
  
You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
  
Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth  
  
The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
  
How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind  
  
You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind  
  
-*-  
  
Jasmine sighed again and walked off, leaving Lief behind.  
  
Once she was gone, Mesmeralde appeared.  
  
Mesmeralde: She is miserable. She needs someone to love her. For even her father does not care, in  
her opinion. 


	8. Hopeless: ONE STEP CLOSER and COME WH...

The sky was dark and cloudy when they arrived at the western coast. The familiar blowhole and the lair  
of the beast reminded Lief of his journey to restore the Belt. And of course of the 2 pirates below the   
rocks...  
  
Lief: We shall camp up in the cliffs in case the sea rises tonight. But the watchemen should be at the  
ready. At any first sign of danger the alarm must be raised. Is this clear?  
  
Mesmeralde: Ok soldiers you heard him! Assemble now!  
  
  
Later that evening the sky went red as the Ruby. A sign of danger. Yet one of the natives in the area   
said the sky was always like this ever since the shores were affected. Yet Lief was wary. He had a   
feeling something would go terribly wrong. Someone he cares about...  
  
Jasmine!  
  
Where is she?  
  
Everything went by quickly. Panic rising through him, he heard Mesmeralde's yell of alarm in the distance.  
In an instant he ran down from the cliffs up to the shore.   
  
Just as he came to the shore he saw Mesmeralde's staff sprouting wings. He saw her mounting it and   
kicking off the ground up towards a screaming figure in the sky.  
  
Lief: Jasmine!  
  
Lief yelled her name, yet he could do nothing. Jasmine was being held up by a triumphant red cloud shaped  
into a giant hand. Mesmeralde tried and tried again to attack it, with fire and water shooting from her staff.   
Yet it was no use. Soon the cloud was far in the distance.  
  
Nothing to do! The Shadowlord has her. She is dead. DEAD!  
  
Mesmeralde landed in the ground. The wings vanished back into her staff. She shouted orders to the soldiers. In  
the confusion and commotion around him, Lief sank to the ground and fought back the voices in his head.  
  
-*-center  
Voice 1: You cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
You find bliss in ignorance  
Less you hear the less I'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...   
  
Lief: Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break!  
  
Voice 1: You need a little room to breathe  
  
Lief:Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
Voice 1: You cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
You find bliss in ignorance  
Less you hear the less I'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...   
  
Lief: Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break!  
  
Voice 1: You need a little room to breathe  
  
Lief:Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
  
Lief: Shut up!  
Shut up!   
Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
Shut up!  
Shut up!  
Shut up when I'm talking to bYOU/b...You... you...  
-*-/center  
  
And then, out of the corner of his confused mind...  
  
So softly...  
  
center-*-  
Jasmine: Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day.....  
  
-*-/center  
  
Lief: She is alive! I could still hear her voice!  
  
With that his heart was filled with renewed hope. He went and searched for Mesmeralde. He had a plan.  
And he needed her to help him. Perhaps this is the right time to show her real powers...  
  
==========================================================  
(c)The first song One step closer  
(c) Sung by Linkin Park  
Characters (c) Emily Rodda  
  
  
(c)The second song part of Moulin Rouge "Come what may"  
(c) Sung by Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman  
Characters (c) Emily Rodda 


	9. Dream on: no song here

An attempt to protect Deltora for any Shadowlord attacks became an attempt to rescue Jasmine. When Lief  
found Mesmeralde, he moved her aside and spoke of his plan,  
  
Lief: Do you know where the Shadowlord is hiding Jasmine?  
  
Mesmeralde closed her eyes and searched the magical wisdom within her. After a few moments she opened  
her eyes and nodded.  
  
Mesmeralde: It's at a small island west of this coast. About 50 km away.  
  
Lief: Great. I have a plan. We would leave the camp to another captain and we would go to that island  
and rescue Jasmine...  
  
Mesmeralde: No need to explain. I know your plan. But in any case...  
  
She gave Lief a vial of clear water...  
  
Mesmeralde: ...drink this. It's from the Dreaming Springs. I think it would help us greatly to know   
that Jasmine is doing fine. Early morning tomorrow we shall leave.  
  
Lief: Also, pick the new captains for me. I do not wish to do it.  
  
  
  
Lief waited for sleep to come to him. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know whether he wanted  
to see this dream. Yet part of him wants to. He wanted Jasmine back badly.  
  
Finally, slumber overtook him. He didn't fight it...  
  
  
i It was foggy. It was dark. No air. Can't breath!/i  
  
And then his mind focused and his eyes got used to the darkness. He also got used to the thin air.  
  
i What is this place? /i  
  
He was in some kind of a corridor. To his left there was a passageway where a low humming sound could be  
heard. To his right was a door with voices coming from it. He stepped through the solid metal and into the darkness.  
and fixed his eyes at the middle of the room where Jasmine was. She was tied to a chair, and light was shining straight  
down to her scowling face.   
  
With a cry Lief ran and embraced her protectively. Of course his arms went through solid flesh.  
  
A sudden voice broke through the darkness. Lief recognised it immediately. Who else would it be?  
  
Shadowlord: Ah, but my lady. You see, I cannot tell you what happens next.  
  
Jasmine: You tell me NOW or else you'll regret that you ever lived for a 1000 years!  
  
Shadowlord: Precisely 1224 years. But I would warn you that you would never see your lover again if you do not shut up!  
  
Jasmine: I do not care! Besides he is not my lover...  
  
Shadowlord: AH, so you know who I am talking about.  
  
Jasmine: Like, whatever.  
  
Shadowlord: I would make you my ultimate servant. You would be the bait for your pathetic lover. He would come up and try  
and save you! But he would get hurt along the way... with your own hands!  
  
Jasmine: Excuse me?  
  
Shadowlord: You heard it right, my lady!  
  
Suddenly a green light shot from the darkness and straight to Jasmine's heart. Lief cried and held on to her as he watched  
in horror. Jasmine was changing. Changing into an evil being. Her eyes came from green to black, Her hair was as dark as night.  
Even her clothes changed. From her usual ragged clothes to black leather shirt and skirt.  
  
Shadowlord: Mwuahahaha! And so, my lady. If I say to you: "Get Lief?"  
  
Jasmine: I'll serve him to you with his head in a platter.  
  
Lief: Jasmine, NO!  
  
Lief woke up with a start, sweating and panting. He must save her. And fast!  
  
================================================================  
(c) All Characters Emily Rodda  
  
THE STORYLINE IS MY WORK SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY GO-AHEAD, OK? 


	10. Hope Still: no song here

Mesmeralde: So, you are awake.  
  
Lief stood up, reaching for his sword. But when he saw it was Mesmeralde, he dropped his hands and  
heaved a sigh.  
  
Lief: Jasmine... she is--  
  
Mesmeralde: No need to explain. I, too, drank from the springs. And had seen what you saw. I had  
notified the new captain: Jeanol of Tora. We shall teleport to where Jasmine is right now.  
  
Lief: Now? But if they find us gone...  
  
Mesmeralde: I have told them of our plan. But I had also put a sealing spell upon them that no-one  
could break. It is called Spell of Doran, and it seals any hidden knowledge to anyone but themselves.  
  
Lief: Spell of Doran?  
  
Mesmeralde: It is called Spell of Doran because... oh enough of that. I'll tell you later. Now are you  
ready?  
  
Lief: Uh... I guess.  
  
Mesmeralde's staff appeared in her hand. She held Lief with her other hand and chanted a teleporting spell.  
  
Suddenly the background was melting. It was dissolving into a different one.  
  
They were in a large dark room with a domed roof.  
  
Lief: Jasmine, where are you...  
  
Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the room. And out of the shadows came:  
  
Mesmeralde and Lief: Jasmine!  
  
Her face was expressionless. And dark mists swirled around her. She was coming to them from the far end of the  
hall. She stopped halfway from them and held out her hand. Instantly Mesmeralde's feet turned to stone.  
  
She was stuck. And she was turning slowly to a statue.  
  
A raspy voice came out of Jasmine's mists.  
  
Shadowlord: So, you are Mesmeralde...  
  
Mesmeralde: I most certainly am!  
  
Her lower half suddenly turned to stone. It was spreading through her body like poison.  
  
Shadowlord: Hmm... you would have been a great ally. But I think one queen is enough...  
  
Mesmeralde and Lief: Queen?  
  
Suddenly Mesmeralde had a vision:  
  
Lief's head in Jasmine's hands.   
  
Jasmine handing it over to the Shadowlord.  
  
The Shadowlord hissing with laughter as he crowned Jasmine his queen.  
  
Mesmeralde's own statued body breaking to pieces. It's shattered stones flying everywhere.  
  
And almost suddenly she had another vision:  
  
Lief showing that he cared.  
  
That he loved Jasmine.  
  
That she was his one and only...  
  
Mesmeralde: LIEF!! There is still hope!! Show Jasmine that you...  
  
  
And that was it. She turned to stone. Her face molded forever in a scream.  
  
  
And she had not told Lief of what must be done...  
  
  
================================================================  
(c) All Characters Emily Rodda  
  
THE STORYLINE IS MY WORK SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY GO-AHEAD, OK? 


	11. Revenge: Come what may

What?! Show Jasmine that I what? That I am not afraid? That I do not care whether I live or die?  
  
  
Without any warning Jasmine jumped and landed just in front of him. She kicked and punched him, and he  
was sent sprawling in the ground.  
  
  
I cannot hurt her! I cannot! I MUST not!  
  
  
Jasmine: You know you have no chance.  
  
Lief looked up to her emotionless face. And as he looked deep into her eyes, he saw one thing that still  
shines in its darkness.  
  
Love.  
  
  
Show Jasmine that you... that you... Love her! That's it!  
  
Lief knew that the real Jasmine is still there, deep down inside. And she has one desperate hope of hearing him  
say it.   
  
Finally, Lief understood. If Jasmine knows that I care for her, she would fight the darkness within her!  
She would have renewed hope! Lief smiled at what Jasmine would say when she hears of what she had done. She  
would be filled with contempt and shame for herself...  
  
Jasmine saw him smiling, and kicked him.  
  
Jasmine: What are you smiling at?  
  
Lief: You, my love.  
  
Jasmine hesitated, as if fighting a feeling. And then...  
  
Jasmine: As if! Stop being cheesy.  
  
Lief: But my love...  
  
Shadowlord: Finish him!!  
  
Jasmine: Consider it done!  
  
Lief: Jasmine, listen!  
  
He stood up and caught Jasmine's hands just as fire shot out of her palms. She struggled with Lief, but  
somehow Lief's grip was stronger.  
  
Lief: Jasmine, you must listen...  
  
Jasmine: Let me GO!  
  
Lief: I want you to know that... ugh.  
  
Lief fell forward to Jasmine's chest. Smoke was rising from his chest. Jasmine caught him and knelt down, Lief  
in her arms, bewildered.   
  
  
He was going to say it! I was going to hear what I have been waiting for!  
  
  
Lief lay in her lap and struggled to breath. He put his hand to her cheeks and whispered:  
  
~*~  
Lief: Come what may...  
  
I love you  
  
Until my dying day......  
  
~*~  
  
His hand dropped. His head rolled to one side. He stopped breathing.  
  
Jasmine screamed.  
  
Jasmine: LIEF!! NO!!  
  
Tears sprang from her eyes, clearing its blackness. Making it green once more. The mists around her faded away. She felt  
alone. Miserable. Bewildered. All at once as she cried there.  
  
Shadowlord: You should not have hesitated, you FOOL!  
  
Jasmine stood up and faced him bravely. She looked to the statue not far from her. And then to Lief.  
  
She whispered.  
  
Jasmine: I loved him too. And I will avenge him. And for my friend here. Mesmeralde. I will MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!  
  
She lunged forward to the Shadowlord in fury. Yes. She would make him pay.  
  
For what he did to her.  
  
For Mesmeralde, her friend.  
  
And lastly, for Lief.   
  
  
================================================================  
(c) All Characters Emily Rodda  
  
THE STORYLINE IS MY WORK SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY GO-AHEAD, OK? 


	12. It is Over: no song here

Ice and water together shot out of her hands. She was suprised for a moment. She has powers! Incredibly  
hard to believe. As in!  
  
But then the Shadowlord jumped out of the way and shot something dark towards Jasmine. It hit her painfully  
round the face. Suffucating her. But then she had an idea. She squeezed her eyes shut and shot light from her  
hands to her face.  
  
Just as she thought. The dark-thingie was vulnerable to light. It disapeared.  
  
Jasmine: Now my turn!  
  
She shot the Shadowlord with light as hard as she could. He stumbled back, stunned.  
  
Shadowlord: YOU FOOL!! I GAVE YOU THOSE POWERS!!  
  
Jasmine felt hot tears in her eyes again.  
  
Jasmine: They're dead! Because of you!  
  
A wild mixture of emotions swept through her.  
  
And so a wild mixture of power was released from her hands, as well. It hit the Shadowlord. And he bellowed  
in pain and shock.  
  
Murder was upon Jasmine's heart. She wanted to kill him. Make him suffer. Make him beg for mercy!  
  
And quite suddenly, with a last loud shriek, the Shadowlord blew up. Jasmine threw herself over Lief to protect  
him. Somehow she had a feeling that he wasn't dead yet.  
  
The building that they were in vanished into nothing. The smell and sound of the sea entered her nose.  
  
It was all an illusion.  
  
She heard a crack behind her, and turned around.  
  
The statue was slowly melting back to Mesmeralde's true form. She sighed for her first breath, and then saw Jasmine.  
  
She smiled.   
  
Mesmeralde: Now do you understand?  
  
Jasmine: Yes.  
  
Mesmeralde: Do not worry. He is alive.  
  
She walked towards them and held her staff over Lief. A foggy radiance flowed from it to his face.  
  
He breathed deeply.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
And looked directly to Jasmine's eyes.  
  
  
  
================================================================  
(c) All Characters Emily Rodda  
  
THE STORYLINE IS MY WORK SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY GO-AHEAD, OK? 


	13. Celebrations: no song here

~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~  
  
Lief was walking along the palace corridors. He indeed had heard of a rumour. As he passed  
working servants, he earned smiles, whispers, or stares.  
  
And he couldn't help but smile. Sure, he knew who this "warrior-like guardian" is. And yes, he  
had spent some time with her. And the wedding was entirely true. He was going to wed this "warrior".  
  
As he rounded a corner, he saw Jasmine looking at a portrait. He approached her.  
  
Jasmine: Lief, can we talk?  
  
Lief: Not now, Jasmine. Maybe tonight at the celebrations. We need to get ready.  
  
Jasmine: But can't we talk NOW?  
  
Lief looked at her, and nodded. He led her to his study.  
  
Jasmine: Lief, I still do not now...  
  
Lief: Why I was rejecting you? Jasmine, it is because I wanted you to know that I cared.  
  
Jasmine: But it didn't seem like it!  
  
Lief: Yes, that was my mistake. But that was Barda's plan. He says that to make you jealous was also  
to make you love me more.  
  
Jasmine snorted out in disgust.  
  
Lief: I was doing it because you turned cold to me. Right after the celebration of independece. It was  
like you did not like me anymore.  
  
Jasmine: I guess I had my mistakes, too. I was still getting over the shock rom Faith, you see. Lief,  
I'm sorry.  
  
Lief: It's ok.  
  
He leaned over to her as Jasmine tilted her head. But suddenly the door opened.  
  
Sharn: Lief, you must get ready... Oh I apologize for intruding...  
  
She closed the door once more, red faced.  
  
Lief: Well, see you tonight.  
  
Jasmine: Yeah, and I'm not even invited.  
  
Lief: Of course you are!  
  
Jasmine: Nobody expects me to be there... just like the last time.  
  
Lief whispered in her ear:  
  
Lief: But this is different. You would be my wife soon.  
  
  
As Lief left the room, Jasmine was still grinning. She felt incredibly happy. But what was she going  
to wear?  
  
Jasmine: Mesmeralde?  
  
Mesmeralde appeared in an instant beside her.  
  
Mesmeralde: Girl, I know what dress would be perfect with you. All you have to do is to leave it   
to me.  
  
  
  
================================================================  
(c) All Characters Emily Rodda  
  
THE STORYLINE IS MY WORK SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY GO-AHEAD, OK? 


	14. And it's 123: Beauty and the Beast

Lief walked around the crowded Grand Hall. Music filled the room as couples danced in the middle of the room.  
Many stopped and congratulated him, but all he could do was smile and say thank you.   
  
  
Where is Jasmine?  
  
  
Suddenly Mesmeralde appeared beside him.  
  
Mesmeralde: Looking for her?  
  
Lief: Yeah, she promised me that she'd be here.  
  
Mesmeralde: Oh, she will. Right about... now.  
  
The door opened, and the people all looked towards the direction. The music stopped.  
  
And there, standing at the top of the stairs, was a blushing Jasmine with her father. She was wearing  
a gorgeous yellow gown. She was also wearing gold jewellry... where did she get them?  
  
Lief: Mesmeralde, did you...?  
  
Mesmeralde giggled.  
  
Mesmeralde: Well, she's all yours!  
  
Lief beamed at her. He couldn't thank her enough. He looked at Jasmine and Doom walk down the stairs.  
He saw them walk into the middle of the room, preparing to dance.  
  
The conductor finally found where he was and started a waltz.  
  
Lief stood there, looking at Jasmine in admiration. How she looked fragile in Doom's arms! Though he knew  
that Jasmine is far from fragile.  
  
As the music ceased to a slow stop, Mesmeralde pushed him from behind.  
  
Mesmeralde: Go! Or someone might get there before you!  
  
He approached them. When Doom saw him, he beamed at Lief and put Jasmine's hand to his. He backed away.  
  
Doom couldn't fight the feeling of letting go. Letting go of his only child. As he walked around the hall,  
his eyes fixed to the dancing couple, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
~*~  
Doom: Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be,  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody danced,  
Unexpectedly.  
  
Just a little chance,  
Small to say the least,  
But a little scared  
Neither one prepared.  
Lief and Jasmine.  
  
Ever just the same,  
Ever a surprise,  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise...  
  
Tale as old as time,  
Tune as all the songs,  
Bitter sweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong.  
  
Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east.  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Lief and Jasmine.  
  
~*~  
  
  
==========================================================  
That song (c) Beauty & the Beast Disney   
Characters (c) Emily Rodda  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT THE STORYLINE SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING!! 


	15. Finale: Speak Softly Love and Can You F...

Lief and Jasmine walked through the palace gardens, the music and the celebrations behind them. But   
they only had eyes and ears for each other.  
  
They stopped in front of a Fountain.  
  
Lief: Jasmine, you look...  
  
Jasmine: Ssh... Speak softly now...  
  
~*~  
Jasmine: Speak softly love And hold me warm against your heart.  
I feel your words the tender trembling moments start.  
We're in a world- our very own,  
Sharing a love that only few have ever known.  
  
Lief: Wine colored days, warmed by the sun,  
Deep velvet nights, when we are one.  
  
Jasmine: Speak softly love so no-one hears us but the sky,  
The vows of love we make will live until we die.  
My life is yours- and all because,  
You came into my world with love, so softly love.  
~*~  
  
Lief smiled and kissed her neck and lips swiftly. Jasmine felt giddy. She had never thought Lief would  
ever, EVER, do this. But now, tonight, he was doing it.  
  
Lief buried his face in her neck and said,  
  
Lief: The only thing that I'm worried about is your powers. You might kill me if I do something absurd.  
  
Jasmine: I would if I could. But I gave them up to Mesmeralde. I do not need them. And I do not want  
something from that grotty Shadowlord. Mesmeralde seemed to be happy with her new powers, too.  
  
Lief laughed as he held on to her waist and kissed her. He would never let her go. Never...  
  
  
  
Up in the Grand hall balcony, over looking the gardens, were Sharn, Doom, Mesmeralde, and... Barda. They  
were all very happy for Jasmine and Lief.   
  
Sharn: There was a time when I wouldn't even let Lief do this. But he has grown now, and it is time to  
let him go.  
  
Doom: Ditto.  
  
Mesmeralde: You all are a gloomy lot. Why, you should be glad. I did not think that Jasmine would ever  
own up that she loved him!  
  
Barda was silent. There was a bitter-sweet filling inside him. He felt like he had to part with his best  
friends.  
  
~*~  
There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
~*~  
  
Mesmeralde: Aw, Barda, it ain't that bad!  
  
Barda looked down at the grinning face. He grinned back.  
  
Barda: Wanna dance?  
  
Mesmeralde: Hey, love to.  
  
They left the scene, leaving Doom and Sharn admiring their own child.  
  
They know that the wedding isn't far away...  
  
  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~.:|The End|:.^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~  
  
  
==========================================================  
That song (c) Speak softly love from "The Godfathers"  
  
That song (c) Can you feel the love tonight from "The Lion King"  
  
Characters (c) Emily Rodda  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT THE STORYLINE SO DON'T COPY ANYTHING!! 


End file.
